fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure
''-Series on hiatus-'' is the unofficial eleventh installment in the Pretty Cure series. It is directed by Koizumi Daisy and it is based on The City of Ember, the first book in The Books of Ember. It celebrates the 10th Anniversary of the series. Shining Kiseki ''uses concepts from the first three seasons of Pretty Cure, such as having a duo who gains their powers at the same time and allies joining the Cures. The themes are friendship, light, and miracles. Story ''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Episodes Years ago, the Pretty Cure were in the hardest battle yet with Kurayami. It destroyed most of the land on Earth, and billions died. Kurayami began to take over and create a new world. What they didn't know was that deep underground, there were still humans left. The city was called Terasu. Since they were young, Akari Michiko and Terumi Kazuki have been best friends. Michiko is an outgoing cook and Kazuki is an intelligent electrician. Kurayami discovers Terasu and plots to destroy it. One day in Terasu, a Kuroi appears! Two creatures called Hikari and Shiawase appear just in time and give Michiko and Kazuki the power of Pretty Cure! Now Pretty Cure must battle against Kurayami and save Terasu! Not only that, but surprising secrets are unlocked... Characters Pretty Cure Michiko is the main protagonist who is 13 years old and resides in Terasu. She is very outgoing and loves to smile. She has a passion for cooking, and works very hard at it. Michiko is very brave, and will take even the highest risks to bring down Kurayami. After obtaining the Shining Brooch from Hikari, Michiko transforms into , the Cure of Holy Light whose theme color is orange. Kazuki is a 15 year old girl who resides in Terasu. She is extremely intelligent and excels in every subject. She is a excelling electrician who works longer than anyone else. Kazuki is very caring, and works her hardest when fighting Kurayami. After obtaining the Shining Brooch from Shiawase, Kazuki transforms into , the Cure of Electricity whose theme color is blue. Emi is a 10 year old girl who is a Terasu resident. She is an energetic, cute girl who loves seeing people happy. She is bubbly and full of personality. Emi is incredibly responsible for her age, and is determined to save her town. After obtaining the Miracle Mirror from Mirai, Emi transforms into , the Magical Girl of Love whose theme color is pink. Misaki is a 11 year old girl who lives in Terasu. She is a calm, smart girl who loves to visit and help out at the greenhouse. She is very sweet and always busy. Misaki is very respectful, and always does her best against Kurayami. After obtaining the Miracle Mirror from Mirai, Misaki transforms into , the Magical Girl of Flowers whose theme color is purple. Mascots A mascot from Kibou, and Michiko's fairy partner. He is brave and caring, and gets along pretty well with Michiko, even though they occasionally have arguements. He loves food, so Michiko makes treats for him. He ends his sentences with "~Kari". A mascot from Kibou, and Kazuki's fairy partner. She is calm and sweet, and gets along well with Kazuki, working things out if they don't agree. She loves to read, so Kazuki will read stories to her. She ends her sentences with "~Shia". A fairy from Kibou, and the Miracle Duo's fairy partner. She is cute and smart, and gets along great with the girls. She loves nature, so the she will visit the greenhouse with the girls. She ends her sentences with, "~Mi". Kurayami The leader of Kurayami. She is a determined, demanding girl who gets what she wants. She hates anything against her. Queen Kage wants to destroy everything and create a new world of darkness and despair. She wants nothing to stand in her way of succeeding. She reveals her true self in the last episode. The first villain to appear. He is a hateful, quiet boy who respects Queen Kage. He gets angry very easily and thinks he can take on the Cures himself. He mainly counterparts Cure Glow. The second villain to appear. He's a self-concieted, mean boy who loves Queen Kage. He thinks he's better than everyone. He mainly counterparts Cure Happiness. The third villain to appear. She is a selfish girl who admires Queen Kage. Kirai is very tricky, and loves new challenges. She counterparts Miracle Love. Before Miracle Love appears, she has no counterpart. The fourth villain to appear. She is the one who starts arguements and admires Queen Kage. She despises flowers and wishes for them to dissapear. She counterparts Miracle Flower. The last villain to appear out of Queen Kage's servants. Ultra is the highest servant of Queen Kage, made by her herself. He is filled with great power and has destroyed many Cures in the battle years ago. He has the ability to copy moves and appearances. He has no Cure counterpart. The monsters of the season. They are created from hope turned into despair. Terasu Sayuri's mother, who works at the first greenhouse. She's very kind to the Cures and helps them out on their adventure. Her and Sayuri are the only two who know the girls are Pretty Cures. Hanasaki Lily's daughter. She works at the second greenhouse. She is very caring toward everyone and sometimes tags along with the Cures. Her and Lily are the only two who know the girls are Pretty Cures. Terasu's librarian. She is smart, kind and can help with anything book and school related. Suzume helps deciefer the instructions. One of Terasu Academy's teachers. He teaches Emi and Misaki. The organization that created Terasu. They did this to prevent the human race from becoming extinct. There are no information on the members, however. Items Cure Glow and Cure Happiness' transformation item and part of their attack item. Unlike previous duos, they can transform alone or together. They transform by saying, "Pretty Cure, Shine On!". Miracle Love and Miracle Flower's transformation item and part of their attack item. Unlike previous duos, they can transform alone or together. They transform by saying, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Start!". One of Cure Glow and Happiness' attack items. They insert it into the Shining Brooch, allowing them to perform a new attack for each charm. There are 9 in total. One of Miracle Love and Flower's attack items. They insert it into the Miracle Mirror, allowing them to perform different attacks depending on the card. There are 9 in total. Cure Glow and Happiness' final charm. It allows them to perform their most powerful attack with Miracle Love and Miracle Happiness. Miracle Love and Flower's final card. It allows them to perform their most powerful attack with Cure Glow and Cure Happiness. Locations The Cures' hometown and the main setting of the series. It was created years ago after a tragic battle happened that killed billions. A group called New World created it to keep the human race from becoming extinct. * **The central plaza, where town meetings are held and where residents can relax and chat. * **The town hall, where the mayor and other leaders reside. * **The Greenhouse run by Hanasaki Lily and Hanasaki Sayuri. It grows many types of food and some plants. * **Terasu's school. Since the residents do not need to know much as humans on Earth do, children start school when they are 5 and end when they are 12. * **Terasu's market. There are 4 around town. * **The library run by Aono Suzume. It's filled with many books, some from the world above. Trivia *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure is DaisyandMangaForever's third light-themed series and second of her newest series. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''shares many similarities with Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star: **Both teams have two Cures joined by two allies. **The allies in ''Shining Kiseki! ''and ''Splash Star ''are both sisters. **There are four mascots. **The two Cures have similiar personalities: ***Saki and Michiko both like food and aren't the best at school. ***Mai and Kazuki are calmer and more intelligent. They also share the word "Mi" (美) in their surnames. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the first season for the Cures not to attend school. **However, the allies (Mirace Duo) do. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the sixth season where some Cures were friends before the season began. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the third season where a Cure celebrates their birthday in an actual episode. **It is the second to have the lead Cure celebrate their birthday, after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the second season to have a main female villian, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 . *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the first season for the lead Cure to not have a pink theme color, main or sub. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the second season to have 50 episodes, after Fresh Pretty Cure!. *''Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''is the second fan season planned to aim for 100% completion, though it isn't certain this will happen. Merchandise ''Please refer to Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Merchandise. Gallery Category:Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:DaisySeries Category:Light Themed Series